Transcending Melodies
by AngelAlchemist23
Summary: She was there. She was always there; always by his side. To that she will keep. A vow of protection; of vigilance, even though he thrives in another's being. "He is not gone. He lives; through little Allen Walker. And he shall be mine."
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**~oOo~**

* * *

I walked through the strident, hectic streets of Venice. The hood to my long cloak was drawn against the frosty December wind. I jogged a little; the faster I got out of the cold, the better. I could pick out his high voice all the way across town. He was pleading with his father for something. A toy, perhaps? I crossed Town Square and darted to the street they were standing on.

I could see him now. His dark hair was being whipped around his small face, snow catching in his lashes. He was a rather adorable child. Big hazel eyes, chocolate brown hair, and a huge, happy smile. The small boy pulled his green coat closer to him and latched a hand onto the back of his father's. Mana Walker smiled down at the cute boy, and I felt a sharp pang of anger shoot through my chest.

Who did he think he was, lying to me about the whereabouts of the 14th?

I grit my teeth in his direction. Still smiling, he looked up, and was staring directly into my eyes. The smile slipped quickly off his face. Almost mechanically, he grabbed Allen and pushed him into the bakery in front of them.

"Get me a blueberry tart, please Allen." He said.

Mana smiled and waved at the boy who left, as not to upset him. Then, when he was sure Allen was occupied, he walked over to where I was standing. He stopped in front of me, towering over my slim thirteen-year-old form. I glared up into his face, my pale, red eyes cutting into his flat silver ones. He looked away quickly, clearing his throat.

"What is the matter, Azrael?" He stated my awful first name with an annoyingly polite tone. Azrael. The name given to me by my father when I was born. The Angel of Death, Azrael, in the Bible, was my namesake. Very cool right?

No. I stared up at him in annoyance.

"The matter? With me? Oh, nothing except for the fact that your a lying, conniving, old man that's really starting to get on my bad side." I smiled at him now, mocking him.

He raised an eyebrow at my attitude. "Not now Azrael. I-"

I cut him off. "I don't want to talk to you Mana. I just want one answer. _Where is the 14__th__?_" I decided playing dumb, and seeing if he'd lie to me again, was the safest route for now.

Mana Walker sighed. "I told you, when my brother died, I lost all connections to him. He's gone. I don't know where to."

My eyes narrowed, my cheeks flushed, and my teeth gnashed together. _Liar._ There were only two things I could hate in this world: liars…and my father.

Mana took a hesitant step backwards, his eyes flashing wearily. I stepped forward, motioning with my finger for him to lean down. He did so reluctantly, gritting his teeth in fear and anger.

"Merry Christmas Mana Walker." I hissed, putting as much venom into that one whisper as I could muster.

Stunned, Mana looked up at me, but saw nothing. I had vanished into thin air. He looked around in surprise. I laughed quietly, slipping into the alleyway behind me. I was a fast creature, and humans were considerably slow compared to me. As I watched Mana walk back towards the bakery, I felt a wave of sadness and pain wash over me. Mana was protecting Allen Walker, the 14th's last minute escape route, from me.

But why? I could protect the boy to the ends of the Earth, and against all forms of danger! Thieves, murderers, Noah, akuma...I was the ultimate bodyguard! I was the daughter of the Millennium Earl, princess among the Clan of Noah, and soul mate to the Musician.

The 14th.

I remember my birth 1,000 years ago, in the middle of Jerusalem to the Earl and a priestess. I was born with a shock of snow-white hair, pale moon colored skin, and mysterious, disturbing, red-pink eyes, like diluted red food dye.

I remember my first encounter with the Musician: he was sitting in a quiet alley, holding a piece of chalk in one hand, and he was humming a beautiful tune. It sounded like flowing water, or a cool breeze. It was soft and a little sad. But very true and deep. The musician was about twenty-three at the time, and I was only thirteen. My shocking white hair was held away from my face with a thin thong of fabric, and my white robes showed my royal status. He was wearing robes of noble rank as well. I sat down in front of him, looking up into his clear amber eyes.

Then, I began to hum along with him.

My high soprano voice mixed beautifully with his alto-bass. We sat like that for hours, singing and humming different tunes, until it was dark outside and I was called for home. I bid good-bye and walked away, feeling an odd sense of happiness spread through me. For I was born of the Millennium Earl, for destruction.

I was born to be one of the most devastating weapons on earth. Azrael, a name given to me for my astounding beauty and murderous nature. And yet, I had found love and happiness in one of life's most simple yet complex wonders.

Music.

Shaking myself out of my reverie, I slipped up onto the roof of a bar, curling myself up into a small ball. I looked out over the city, my finely tuned eyes picking out a small head of dark hair. I smiled softly to myself. Allen Walker, it was time we became acquainted. I leapt down from the building, dissolving into a snow-like state so as to catch up with them. I reformed about six feet behind the small boy.

He was now holding a large cinnamon bun, steam curled off the pastry in little arcs and curls, and was talking animatedly to his father. Mana was laughing and snacking on a similar tartlet. I stuck close behind them, barely letting the two out of my sight. They strolled away and down onto a more deserted street. This made it more difficult to blend in with the people around them, seeing as how there were no people! So, I hung back in the crowd, leaping onto a rather high building and running along the top of it to catch up. From there I just jumped from building to dark, scary building until I landed on the roof of the hotel they were occupying.

They slipped inside the hotel, and I slipped off the hotel roof. I hung upside down from one of the windowsills, peering inside to the lobby. My snow white hair fell downwards with gravity, my short, straight bangs looked silly hanging the way they were. I looked into the check in room. A woman sat at the front desk, she was talking to Mana, about the rooms. I averted my attention to Allen.

The little boy was looking at me, my heart stopped for a second. Until I saw that he was laughing. I smiled brilliantly at him. He beamed at me and ran over to the window. He waved his small hand energetically. I smiled softly and wriggled my pale fingers at him.

"Why are you upside down?" He whispered.

"Because it's more fun than right side up." I whispered back. He laughed an adorable little laugh. My chest felt warmer all of the sudden, my vision less foggy.

This young boy, this small earthly human that I have known for all of two minutes – and watched for two weeks – had already brought warmth into my icy, remote, and unloving heart. I felt rejuvenated. Reborn. Again...

I let myself fall from the sill face-first towards the ground, catching myself just in time to land on my feet and sink about four feet into the snowdrift by the hotel. Perfect. I could hear Allen laughing again.

"Mana! Can I go play in the snow for a little while?" He asked.

Mana was hesitant to answer. "I suppose for a little while, until get us checked in." He said. Allen chirped a thank you and ran for the door to the hotel. He ran all the way to the other side of the inn, stopping right in front of me. His hazel eyes bright with excitement and wonder at the beautiful girl with odd hair and eyes buried in about two feet of snow.

"A little help, kind sir?" I asked holding out a hand.

He grabbed tight hold of it and attempted to pull me loose of the snow. I kicked myself free and wiggled until I was on solid ground. Allen was still smiling, except now he was looking up at me, his face tipped up a little bit. His cheeks were pink from the cold and his hair was coated in a fine dusting of flakes. I brushed my coat off and looked down into his small face.

"What's your name?" I asked him, like I didn't already know...

"Allen Walker." He stated. "What's yours?"

I hesitated for a second. I didn't want to introduce myself to him as Azrael, I wanted another name for now. An alias of sorts. Well, Azrael was the Angel of Death. Hm...another name, another name.

"Kira." Technically it meant death of sorts in Japan. And Allen would never know that, and I _technically_ wouldn't be lying about my name. Allen grinned up at me.

"Kira, that's a pretty name." He told me. I smiled, _If only you knew..._ I bent down so that we were more the same height.

"How old are you, Allen Walker?"

"I turned five about two months ago. How old are you?"

_Approximately 1,000 years old. But I am not going to tell you that because you would never believe me. _"I'm nine." I have no clue when my birthday is. I like to celebrate it on January second, because that's practically the New Year.

Allen nodded his head.

"Want to play with me?" He asked, excited again. Play? At seven o' clock p.m. on a snowy day?

"Uh, yeah!" I smiled and grabbed his arm, we ran a little ways behind the hotel and settled there. I made snow angels with Allen, and a huge snowman, complete with a snow dog, and a snowball fight. Let's just say, there was plenty of snow. By the time we were finished, our fingers were frozen and our faces numb. I was about to suggest he go inside when my sensitive ears picked up a loud,

"ALLEN!" Mana Walker was calling for Allen now. Allen's face fell a little. Then it lit back up.

"Hey! Do you want to stay with us?" He asked, clinging onto the sleeve of my coat as we slowly walked around the building. I shook my head sadly, pulling my arm free.

"Sorry Allen, I have to go now." His face scrunched up in worry and sadness.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" He asked, hanging tightly to my jacket. "Please? I really, _really_ want to be your friend!" He said in that adorably honest way little children had.

I brushed snow out of his dark hair. Smiling softly at him, as if I would, could, leave him now. I was already lost on him. He was mine now.

"Of course Allen. I'll see you tomorrow. But I have a question for you."

He looked up at me with interest. "Yes?"

I bent down low so that we were eye to eye. "Can you keep me a secret from Mana? Please?"

Allen looked stunned. "Keep you a…secret? From my dad? But why?" Allen's voice was getting a tad high now, I made a _shhh!_ gesture with my finger and pulled him closer. My lips were right up to his ear now.

"Please?" I whispered.

He pulled back and looked at me in confusion, but he nodded anyway. I sighed, breaking out in an angelic smile for him. He smiled back at me, then he turned and ran as fast as he could towards Mana, and the warmth of the hotel. I stood in the snow for a bit longer, feeling oddly nostalgic. I looked up at the sky and the wind picked up my pale hair, tossing it into the sky; a splash of violent white to mix in with the white snowflakes and black sky.

I turned away, walking back onto the street, wandering down the lanes and avenues. It was almost eight o' clock now, the streets were no longer filled with bustling shoppers and frantic venders. It was quieter, only vagabonds and older men in bars or smoking were to be seen. A few of the men eyed me curiously. Who was this strange and transcendent creature walking down the street at this almost late hour?

I pulled my black hood up over my hair, feeling self-conscious. You would think that over the centuries I would become immune to the stares and whispers that follow me wherever I go. But I don't. If anything, I become even _more_ aware of my oddness. The same heavy sense of nostalgia settled back over me, and I allowed myself to succumb to the memories that came with it.

The Noah are an elite group of superhuman monsters, with amazing abilities and senses. Every one hundred years, the Noah are reborn in a human form, and they are born with all of their Noah memories and powers. I myself wasn't considered a Noah, precisely. I was more of an extra super weapon, the grand secret that would be the downfall of all exorcists. I remember all of my past lives. Each time, being born to a mother who thought I was a monster, cursed with my pale hair and awful eyes, and then to cast me away, only to be found and brought up by a member of the Noah.

A hundred years ago, I was raised by the Pleasure of the Noah. Now his name is Tyki Mikk. I haven't seen him yet. The only Noah that I've really seen in this life was the Wrath of the Noah, Skin Boric. And that was not a very pleasant encounter seeing as how, a hundred years ago I forsake the Noah, my "family,", to be with the 14th; my love; the Musician.

That lifetime was very frantic and secretive, complete with many of various hiding places, and running for a safe haven in the middle of the night. When the Musician left the Noah to side with the exorcists, my father was in an uproar. There was to never, _ever_ be any contact with him again. He was to be hunted and destroyed as soon as possible, anything to keep him from helping the Exorcists.

But, what none of the Noah, nor my father expected was for I, Azrael, to join sides with my husband and fight for the exorcists. That's when everything fell to pieces. All of the sudden, the most valuable component, the queen on my father's chessboard, was a traitor. To him. All Hell broke loose then, because, you see, my father hates to lose.

Akuma swarmed the planet, taking thousands of lives and souls. My love and I did our best to battle the accursed demons, and with the help of the exorcists of the Black Order, we won. The Noah died off and my father went into hiding. The Musician and I were free to live out the remainder of our lives in semi-peace. But, in this century, about forty years ago, when we were reborn, the 14th was still a rebel and I his accomplice.

The Noah hadn't returned yet though, my father was ready to make his comeback now that I was on the field again. The 14th was born as brother to Mana Walker in that life. I was born to yet another woman who would not keep me. I was raised in an orphanage, dreams of a strikingly beautiful boy with tan-olive skin and amber eyes occupied every single one of my dreams. I remember breaking out of the orphanage, and running away. And I kept running until I ran straight into a handsome boy of about thirteen years, complete with bright blue eyes and thick, dark hair.

The Musician.

We were inseparable since then. But when my father returned to public eye, we were in danger once more. Then, he died. At the age of twenty-seven, he was dead. His soul wandered the Earth for a while. My human body for that cycle was demolished without the 14th.

What were my reasons to stay?

So, I died a year or two after him. But, before Mana Walker discovered poor little Allen, and the Musician decided to take over his body and soul, I was reborn. In the same century, hell, almost the same decade, I was reborn into the body I was in now.

I longed for the 14th in this life. Had dreams of him, heard his musical voice in my head. I became honestly depressed when, after all my searching, I couldn't locate him. And then, I remembered his brother, Mana.

Was he still alive?

Did he know where the Musician was?

I was going to find out, if I had to go through Heaven and Hell to do it. I remember finally finding Mana; he had taken up a career as a clown in a famous traveling circus. Now, I really hate clowns, and I mean _hate_ them. How can you ever trust someone who smiles all the time? You can't, and I don't. I was utterly repulsed when I found him making silly balloon animals for a group of young humans.

They were laughing and smiling, enjoying the fun filled night. I was on edge the entire time, keeping sharp look out for the creepy face-painted freaks. When all the children had been cleared away, I reluctantly approached. He recognized me instantly, standing in shock, staring at me for a few minutes. I was the one to break the silence.

"Hello Mana. Do you remember me? Do you know who I am?" I asked quietly, standing a good six feet away from him still. He blinked, and answered.

"Remember you? How could I not? Of all the times my brother and I fought for you attention and affection; of all the millions of times at the fair and playground. Of how jealous I was when Catrin won. Of your wedding. Of his death. Of yours."

A tear slid down his cheek, smudging the white face paint away and showing a streak of pale human skin. I smiled at the Musicians name, Catrin, in that life. I stepped forward, wrapping my thin, small arms around his torso. He touched my hair softly.

"I need to know where he is, Mana. Please?" I looked up at him then, my eyes shining with tears. Mana's face was still painted with that disgusting fake smile, but his eyes were clear.

He knew. And he wasn't going to tell me. I sighed, stepping back.

"So?" I asked, hopefully. He shook his head, "My brother's whereabouts are unknown to me. I haven't got the slightest idea, Azrael." I stood back, looking coolly up into his scary face.

"You had best not be lying to me, Mana Walker. I am in no mood for your games." I stated, looking dead serious. His face shut down, showing no emotion except for the gaudy fake smile painted there.

"I'm sorry Azrael, but I don't have any information on the 14th. Good night." With that, he walked away from me. And that was the last I saw of him, until today.

I continued my pointless walk through town, looking into shop windows and peeking into bars. Seeing as how I was nine in this life, I was forbidden to even _think_ about entering one. I stopped in front of a quiet family tavern; the place was almost empty, aside from a few older men and a sailor boy. I walked quietly up to the counter, the bar tender looked at me in surprise.

"May I have an apple cider please? No cinnamon." I pulled out a few bills from my pocket and set them on the surface of the counter. I looked up expectantly. The man behind the bar was just staring at me.

"Uh, excuse me young lady, but aren't you a little uh, young to be out so late?" He asked, taking the bills and turning to get my drink. I shook my head a little and answered in the most angelic voice I could muster, which was pretty dang angelic if I do say so myself.

"No sir, please, do not judge me do to my appearance, for I am much older than I look." I didn't have to look up to register the fear in the man. I could feel his heart race in the tip of my fingers, I could smell the adrenaline in his veins. And I could taste the metallic tinge of terror in the back of his throat.

Even when I tried to be polite I scared the living daylights out of humans.

Maybe it was my appearance, or perhaps my scent, for my family told me that I had an odd smell about me, like beautiful wild flowers. But this scent masked another, a metallically smell, like rust.

Blood.

My smell was a constant unease too the human race; a lovely smell to hide an awful one; like a good and generous person really turning out to be a murderer. That's what I smelled like to them. Well, sort of. Humans could smell the flowery, sweet scent, and could detect a rather strange one, but they won't comprehend what it is.

It's their survival instincts that kick in and realize what the odor is. Then, they get uneasy about me; a beautiful, strange girl, not even ten years old, and all of the sudden you want to get as far away from her as possible. It was maddening. As if I could control how I _smell._ Though, I suppose, my scent is just a physical comparison to me.

A beautiful and odd appearance to distract from an evil and formidable core.

I stood up from my stool all of the sudden. "Never mind, I don't want a drink, but please, keep the money." With that I jumped down from the high bar stool and walked gracefully toward the exit.

"No! Wait, young lady!" The door to the bar swung shut, cutting off the bartender's call. I kept walking, a feeling of self-hatred settling deep in my mind.

It was always like this. I would grow up hating myself, loathing what I was; the power I had; the reason I existed. And then, I would meet the Musician, and he would change that. I would come to see the good in me; the kindness, the sense of morality. I would be comfortable with who I was around him.

But with him gone...what will happen to me?

No.

He is not gone. He lives; through little Allen Walker. And he shall be mine.

-**o-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

~o**O**o~

* * *

That week I visited Allen Walker everyday. We played together in the snow and strolled through the busy city, looking at shops and sipping hot chocolate. Mana was still completely in the dark about my associations with the little guy, so I was the happiest I'd been in this life. Allen was such a blissful child too. It was amusing considering he asked questions about _everything!_

"Hey, Kira, why does it only snow in the winter? How do people know when winter is coming? Whoa! How do trains work Kira? Can we go on one?" They were all good questions to which I would laugh, and then answer.

On a particularly warm Friday afternoon, only two days before Christmas, we were sitting underneath a frost-coated maple tree on the edge of the city. I was doodling random pictures in a sketchbook I owned, and Allen was attempting to climb up to the top of the tree, but the branches were brittle, and Allen was a five-year-old child without much balance and precision.

A branch snapped, Allen slipped, and I caught him. It wouldn't have been a big deal had I not flipped out of my kneeling position, jumped about twelve feet up and, caught him mid-fall. I fell slowly back towards the ground, not at all as fast as gravity would have had it. I set Allen on his feet, on the hard frozen ground.

"Careful, buddy. I told you that was a bad idea." I said, a thick layer of uneasiness settling in my stomach as I watched him gaze at me, his hazel eyes wide and unbelieving.

"How did you do that Kira?" He demanded, gloved hands on his hips.

I blinked down at him. "I was an acrobat in a circus at one time." _Lie._

Allen's eyes lit up like the Christmas tree in town square. "Really! You're like Mana! I love the circus! Could you show me a trick? Please?" He begged, bouncing slightly on the balls of his feet.

Aw, man. This is why lying is a sin! But did I falter and stammer? No. Did I blush and make up some awful excuse? Of course not! Did I tell the truth? I guess I'm just not that moral.

"Of course Allen." I couldn't look him in the eye after my little gymnastics performance. I mean I can lie to anyone, except this little boy. Why? Because he was so sweet, and trusting, and _good…_and he didn't even know that I was just using him to get close to the 14th. Poor little Allen's life was so unfair.

It was about 5:00 now, and the sun was setting. I walked Allen to his hotel and wandered away. It wasn't until I got to the corner of the street that I felt _his_ presence.

I whipped around and ran as fast as possible back to the hotel, and lo and behold, standing in front of it was a man; a large rotund figure with a tall thin top hat. Flowers and big cut out snowflakes were collected on the brim of the hat, when I saw the man my insides went cold, my vision and hearing sharpened and electricity sparked at the tip of my fingers. He looked over his shoulder at me, his gold eyes filled with mock tears.

"Good evening, Daughter mine." He said in his repulsive happy tone. He wiped at a tear that rolled down his cheek. "You've gotten so small."

I glared daggers at the man, the Millennium Earl, and growled, "Why are you here?"

He looked at me in slight annoyance. "You know, Azrael, in most cultures, when someone bids you good evening, you return the gesture by replying 'Good evening.' Honestly, where have your manners gone?"

A sick nauseous feeling crept into my stomach, my chest tightened, and my head throbbed in time with my rapid pulse. Why was he here?

To torment me? To create akuma?

As far as I knew, no one in this town had died in about a month, so there was no point to that. He was probably just here to annoy me, or threaten me, or taunt me...the list was endless. I didn't think he was here to cause any harm to Allen; he was only at the hotel because it's the area of the city where my scent is the strongest, seeing as how that is where I spend all of my time nowadays.

Yet being around my father really brought out the very worst in me. All of my hate and anger and rage, everything I kept carefully bottled away for fear of it consuming me, bubbled out. My true form was beginning to leak up.

My hair was growing longer, my skin was glowing pale, my eyes turning a sharp blood thirsty red. I felt my teeth sharpen, piercing my bottom lip and drawing blood. My hair swirled around me like it was alive, twisting and curling in the soft breeze. Electricity snapped out of my fingertips, a jagged bolt of lightning about 3 feet long arched towards the ground, melting the snow there, and disappearing. Leaving only the hissing sound of boiling snow and the slightest scent of ozone.

All of the sudden I could see everything, hear everything, taste everything around me. Each snowflake falling to the ground looked like a razor, sounded like a footstep, and tasted like stagnant water. Every laugh of a child in the city, sounded like a mockery of happiness. Just like my father.

He was now watching my transformation from odd child to glowing demon with smug interest, seeming delighted to have gotten such a response from me. The truly sad part was, he hadn't even said anything offensive yet. It was just his presence that ignited my inner monster.

Oh, how I loathe him.

I stood before the Earl, half transformed into my demonic form, and glared, truly looking like the Angel of Death herself.

"Good evening, Father." I spat, knowing that he wouldn't give me any information without it. He chuckled through his teeth. Like always.

I never understood why he used this repulsive, ugly form, when in human form he was almost handsome. The man really made me sick. I tossed my, now hip length, hair over my shoulder, glaring at him in absolute hatred. A slightly sad look tinged his eyes.

"You know, Azrael, if you were to apologize to the Noah and I, we would take you back. We would accept you." He said this slowly, his gold eyes searching my ruby ones.

I stood there in shock for a moment, before exploding into laughter. Sharp peals of cold, sarcastic laughs rang through the electric air. He looked coolly at me now, his unrealistically large teeth grinding together.

"Laughing at me is not the correct move, Azrael." He growled.

My laughter cut off abruptly. "And joining you is?" I was being quite sarcastic, but like I said, he brought out the worst in me. He glared at me now, his eyes cutting into mine.

"Yes, it is. You were not created to befriend humanity. You were not created to mingle with average beings. You were not created to aid_ exorcists._" His voice had started to crescendo by the middle of the sentence, but then it dropped to a deadly soft note. I prefer shouting.

My father was now rifling around in his jacket, looking for something, "And here, take this pathetic little creature would you? It's been driving me insane. Your lucky I didn't _destroy it._ He whipped a tiny gold ball at me.

On instinct, I lifted my hand and the small round object hit the palm of my hand, perfect timing. I looked curiously down at it, some memories in my head stirring to life. A small golden winged creature with a goofy smile and fierce loyalty.

"Timcanpy?" I whispered in disbelief, the small sphere just sat in the palm of my hand. No wings. No grin. I glared up at my father when he laughed.

"I deactivated the little bugger. An immensely annoying little thing isn't it? I regret letting you create it that millennium ago..."

I glowered fiercely at him. How_ dare _he deactivate Timcanpy? Gently, I pulled the dormant little golem close to my chest; I cupped him in both hands.

"Leave, Father." I said in a quiet, melancholy voice. I was sad that he was who he was, that I was stuck in this repetitive life cycle, that the 14th had no idea who I was, and I was tired of playing the same game over and over again with my Father.

I was done.

I left the Earl and Noah not just for the Musician, but for me too. The Earl looked up at me, amber eyes shining. "I will find a way to pull you back to our side, Daughter. You will fulfill your destiny as the downfall of all exorcists and Innocence."

With that last threat, he threw open Lero, his odd little umbrella, and was lifted into the snow-filled air.

It took about a minute for my body to notice his absence. My hair shortened, and stopped writhing in the non-existent wind, my pale skin stopped glowing, and my eyes faded to a soft pinkish color again.

The anger and hatred still bubbled in my chest and stomach, my head was still throbbing. Defeated, I looked down at my lifeless friend. I pulled my cupped hands to my lips and whispered, "Activate."

The golden ball began to vibrate in my hands; the cold metal shell heated up and glowed. Two golden wings exploded outwards, and a big toothy grin flashed across the face of the golem.

"Timcanpy!" I smiled at my old companion. And I do mean _old._

He was at least nine hundred years old I created him when I was about three hundred, out of loneliness, and he had been my partner in crime, and havoc, ever since.

The golem sprang skyward, shooting up like a comet. Then he fell back down, stopping and nuzzling into my shoulder. I felt a pinch in the back of my eyes, tears rolled down my cheeks. Timcampy, I had completely forgotten about him in all the angst of losing my love. And now I felt awful. How on Earth could I forget the one lone creature that was_ always _there?

I am truly a despicable person.

I cuddled Tim against my cheek, kissed the top of his head and rubbed his long golden wings. I could not believe Tim was back! While the 14th may be gone, his music survived in Tim as a sort of storage. A few centuries ago, the Musician and I were debating where to hold all of his music. Where could you keep a composition of this immense power? Well, then Timcampy drifted by, unaware that I was about to convert him from my most trusted friend to my most reliable filing cabinet.

The poor little thing.

I placed Tim on my shoulder and walked up to the building in front of us.

I stared up at the hotel Allen and Mana were staying in; I could hear Allen's high voice laughing along with Mana. He was asking about Christmas; what they were doing, who they would see, whether or not they were going out for dinner...

I'm ashamed to admit that I eavesdropped on their entire conversation, crouched on the ledge above the window to their room, hearing Allen's sweet little voice eased the hatred and pain away, bit by bit, till I almost couldn't remember what made me so mad in the first place.

Apparently, they would be going to be staying at the hotel for the day, and then heading over to a small Italian restaurant for dinner. I looked at Tim; he nodded at me in understanding. Well we knew what we were going to be doing for Christmas…

I felt the need to get Allen a gift. But what do you give a child as selfless as Allen? Were I to ask him, I was positive he would smile, pat my hand and say something along the lines of, "I don't want anything Kira! Why don't we just go to the park?"

Yeah, something like that.

So I strolled through the town, Tim floating by my side, looking for a the perfect present for little Allen Walker. I found nothing. Absolutely nothing jumped out at me and said, "I promise to make the most important person in your young life smile!"

You can imagine my disappointment.

However, I was done rifling through the cities best-selling toy stores, and was headed to the clothing shops. A hat? Gloves to hide his Innocence?

He was always worrying about his left hand. The rough red skin and black claw-like fingernails. The little cross on the back of his hand was a constant wonder to him.

"What is it Kira? Will it hurt me? Am I going to die?" He asked one day as we were sitting in front of his hotel, he was rubbing his hand gently, like it hurt him.

"Allen, I'm sure you'll be fine. I do not know what it is, but I'm sure it is not life threatening." I lied. I knew exactly what that odd little mark on his hand was.

Innocence; a weapon against my father's minions.

Allen was an exorcist; a soldier for the Black Order. I could smell the Innocence in his veins; I could see the faint glowing green light that radiated out of his arm, invisible to human eyes. This is what I was created for, picking exorcists out of normal mortals. Being able to see the difference in them.

The Disciples of God were not a conspicuous race. They moved differently, like every move they made was calculated and planned, their eyes darted everywhere, trying to pick out akuma from the rest of the human crowd. They were wary of everything and everyone who approached them. They shone with Innocence, every single one of them in my eyes.

If you pulled a crowd of a hundred people into a room, and inserted a few exorcists to blend with them, I would be able to distinguish them in a heartbeat. That and the fact that they wore those ridiculous coats, the Rose Cross displayed proudly on their chests. So irritating….they thought they were so amazing, being able to kill akuma. And yet, not a one has been able to defeat me. Not a single soul, akuma, Noah, exorcist or otherwise has been able to get the upper hand in a battle against me, my father being the only exception.

Then again, I seriously doubt he has a soul…

I pulled my coat closer to myself; it was starting to snow harder, flurries of ice swiveled around me. Tim was being pulled further and further away from me. He had to pump his wings at hummingbird speed to keep from being blown completely away. I snatched him out of the merciless wind and tucked him into my coat. He smiled smugly.

-**o**-

Christmas rolled by without incident. I was still shaken up about the Earl, but Allen adored his new gift. I'd decided to go with a pair of gloves and a stuffed bear with a big emerald bow around the neck. He was charmed.

"It's so pretty!" The boy gasped, stroking the bright green bow with one red finger, his eyes the size of tea saucers. The only real problem was Mana. He would be suspicious if Allen brought home some random toy and a pair of new white gloves.

"Allen, honey, why don't you leave the bear with me." I suggested. He looked at me in surprise.

"No! I want to take Ren home!" He pouted.

"Ren? Is that the bears name?" I asked, appalled. Who names a stuffed bear after a bird?

"Yeah! I named him Ren." He smiled up at me.

"Do you mean like Wren the _bird?_"

Allen laughed at me, reaching over and patting my hand. "No, no! I don't mean Wren with a 'W' I mean Ren. R-e-n." He smiled brightly, snuggling the stuffed toy to his chest.

Tim drifted close to Allen's head, inspecting the bear with mild interest. Allen looked up and stared at Timcampy, holding out a finger. Tim landed perched on it and bounced a little, causing Allen to erupt in a fit of giggles.

"Okay. Ren the bear should stay with me so that Mana doesn't get worried about where you got it." I bent down and smoothed the brown hair out of Allen's face. He looked up at me sadly.

"But...I wanted to show him my room." My chest tightened with guilt. He shouldn't have to give up his toy so I could save my own skin. It wasn't fair for him. I sighed loudly, standing up and taking Allen with me. He wrapped his legs around my slim torso.

"Alright Allen, Ren stays with you. If Mana asks, tell him some girl randomly handed him to you."

Allen looked at me funny, "Okay…"

Mana would suspect it was I anyway, so I might as well confirm it. Allen wiggled. "I have to go home now, Kira. Mana and I are going to eat dinner." I set him down and looked at him, his expression keyed up and cheerful.

"What's so special about dinner in town?" I asked. He smiled softly and looked out towards the hotel.

"Well, when Daddy found me, I was playing in the Circus in London. He brought me home, and on Christmas he adopted me. To celebrate, we went out to eat." He smiled hugely now. Tim grinned too, soaking in the joy that radiated from little Allen Walker.

I felt a soft wave of sadness wash over me. Like Allen, I had been abandoned by my "parents" and forced into the world when I was very small. Except, unlike Allen, who found Mana, the person who was supposed to be there for me was not.

I was all alone.

Allen was looking at me now, eyebrows crinkled in worry, I smoothed out my features. Before he could ask, I gently patted Allen's head. "Well have a wonderful dinner Allen. Go on." I prodded him a little.

He balked, turning around and jumping up. He wrapped his arms around my neck, pulling me down to his height. Taken aback, I let him. He hugged my face to his.

"Don't be sad Kira! Don't cry." He patted my hair, trying to console me.

"I'm not crying." I whispered, my voice cracked a little, proving me a liar. He pulled back and kissed my cheek softly.

"Don't be sad. Please Kira?" I hugged him to me.

"I'm not sad Allen. I am happy."

It almost wasn't fair how this child could see straight through me; right into the icy depths of my vacant heart. He could see all of my emotions. And he cared. He cared that I was unhappy, it made him unhappy too. This was what made it so _hard_ to lie to him.

I set him down on his feet again. "Go on! Go see Mana, have a good Christmas with your father." I smiled brightly and pushed him off to the hotel. He looked at me in worry, I waved. He beamed and ran as fast as he could back to where his father awaited him.

That was the last time I ever saw Allen Walker truly happy.

-**o**-

It was a week after Christmas, and I had been smoothing out a problem with some akuma that were threatening to invade the city. Slaying akuma wasn't difficult when you are the daughter of the Earl and all you have to do is _tell_ them to self destruct, or to turn around and kill each other. That was one of the main problems in my father's eyes. I could detect akuma the same way I could sense exorcists.

I could see their souls, trapped inside a human shell. It used to make me proud. I could order around akuma to terrorize any city I wanted. I could unleash their monstrosity on whomever I pleased. But now, it disgusted and depressed me.

They saw me as their leader, their Lord of sorts. Now I lived to destroy them. To rid the world of their evil and set the trapped spirits free. I hoped that all of the evil I committed, the lives I took and obliterated, was slightly rebuffed by the good. I had just made it back to Venice and was on my way to the hotel Allen was staying in, when I heard the news.

Mana Walker had been killed. Hit by a carriage on his way home December 27th.

I stopped, my feet refusing to move. My head spun sickeningly and my stomach rolled and dived. Dead. What happens to little boys that lose a parent?

They become akuma.

No.

NO!

All of the sudden I could move again The thought of Allen, my Allen, being turned into an akuma brought me back to Earth with a vengeance. I still felt sick though. December 27th. That was four days ago, more than enough time for my father to visit the white-haired child.

_Please Lord, please! Let Allen Walker be alright. Pleasepleaseplease! Let him be HUMAN! _I thought in despair.

The world had taken on a soft, fuzzy glow, like everything refused to take shape. Fear washed through me, drenching my mind, soul, and body. Not Allen. Please. I could not destroy him. Through all of my despair I felt a small wave of surprise. For it was not the 14th I was worried about. It was Allen Walker.

It was Allen that I was crying for. Allen was the reason my heart felt heavy, my blood ran cold, and my eyes shed tears. A sob ripped out of my chest and I ran, soaring past all of the people, ripping through the crowd like a hurricane. I ran and did not stop till I was standing at the broken down entrance to the cemetery outside of town. I paused. Allen was in there, somewhere, crying. My heart sped up. I could smell him, his kind and gentle aroma. Akuma wreaked of death and oil. Humans smelled like life, warm and bright. Amidst this place of bereavement and mourning, I felt warmth.

Death has not found my Allen, but now my heart ached for him.

His father died and I had not been here to help him. I had not been here to console him. Tears dripped down my cheeks, leaving them cold and icy. I strode into the grounds, passing graves left and right, plowing swiftly through the dying, weed-filled lawn, ignoring the frigid wind that wafted dirt from the crests of tombstones into my face and hair.

I jogged faster, trying to get to Allen fast as possible as his presence near the approaching hilltop grew stronger. I heard someone speaking to him, softly crooning to him in a sweet voice. My blood turned to ice in my veins, and it felt like a shard of glass had been driven through my heart.

Father.

-**o**-


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own -man. All rights belong to Katsura Hoshino**

**I was re-reading this chapter and realized the complete lack of flow in time near the middle of the chapter. I fixed it. [=**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

~o**O**o~

* * *

Cloaked behind a skeletal tree, I observed the horrifying scene in front of me. Why didn't I interfere at that moment? Because my father would have become automatically defensive and murdered Allen right then and there. I had to wait, wait until the exact right moment to race in and yank Allen away.

I was poised to spring, my body crouched in an attackers stance; my chest still felt like I had been pierced by one of the six-foot long icicles hanging from the tree, and my head was now pounding with adrenaline and anger. How like my father to amble in and try to recruit _my_ Allen into his army of metal monsters.

Allen Walker was _not_ going to become an akuma. It was just not going to happen. I would sooner allow my father to kill _me._

He was talking to Allen now. "Poor child. It was unfair for your father to be taken away from you, wasn't it? Unfair." He crooned. Allen was kneeling in the snow, looking up at the Earl through his tears. A sob ripped out of his throat and he cried, clutching the Earl's hand.

"I…want m-my dad…back." He choked.

The Earl nodded patting Allen's small hand. "Poor child..." He repeated, his eyes flashing maniacally.

My heart hurt to see Allen in so much pain; it _was_ unfair for Mana, as much as I disliked him, to be taken away from the little boy. My tears had stopped now; I was too furious to be able to cry. Now would be the perfect time to jump in…but no. I couldn't. As long as my father had hold of Allen's hand, he was under the Earl's spell. My body itched though; it goes against my nature to allow the 14th/Allen to rest in danger's evil clutches. The Millennium Earl looked "kindly" down at Allen,

"I can bring him back, Allen." I had to dig my nails into the dead bark of the tree in order to keep from throwing myself in front of him. Allen looked up at my father, eyes wide and disbelieving.

"You-you can?" He whispered. He was too shocked by what the strange man before him had said to realize that it was odd that he knew his name. My hands clenched reflexively, ripping a fistful of splinters from the tree.

"Of course! All you have to do is want it, Allen." Allen looked up in misery, his tiny features creased with deep grief.

"Do you want it Allen? Do you want your father back?" He cooed. Allen sobbed, gripping the Earl's hand like it was his lifeline.

"I do! But we weren't related by blood. He was the only one that would adopt me because of my arm." He murmured, tears strangling his words.

The Millennium Earl languidly conjured Mana's soul and a grotesque skeleton appeared. _'__Mana'__was_etched onto the forehead. My stomach twisted; I'd seen this process too many times. I knew what came next.

"All...en. A-llen. Allen." The akuma dragged out in Mana's voice. Allen's eyes widened and he stumbled back off his knees. Lying in the snow, he looked up at the monster.

"Mana." He seemed mildly frightened, taking in the wicked looking blades in replace of his father's arms. I jumped up, getting ready to move, when…

"Allen, you turned me into an akuma." It said. Allen looked up in alarm.

"I-"

"ALLEN! YOU TURNED ME INTO AN _AKUMAAAAA!"_ 'Mana' shrieked, his voice echoing. Allen froze.

"Allen! MOVE!" I screamed. My yell was lost on him as Mana's arm shot out.

"I'll curse you Allen! I'LL CURSE YOU!" The blade sliced down Allen's face, blood splattering onto the pale snow; crimson on white. Allen yelped, falling back again.

"No!" I screeched, leaping out. My father laughed as he watched Allen sprawled in the snow, Mana advancing towards him. My world was ablaze now.

_Get Allen. Get out. Get Allen. Get out._

Before I could move, before I could even think about moving, I heard a strange ripping noise. Everyone stopped. Even the akuma paused for a second as Allen's glove burst open, fabric exploding everywhere, and a massive metallic claw glinted in the moonlight.

It seemed to have a mind of its own, swiping out and pinning the metal skeleton to the ground. I stood at the edge of the cemetery now; my father turned to see me. His eyes glinted in anger. "You."

"GYAAAAAA!" Mana screamed, the sound ripping through the deadly quiet cemetery. The claw was now crushing him, turning him into dust from the bottom up.

"NO!" He screamed.

My father turned to watch him, his eyes full of absolute loathing. "Disgusting...exorcist" He spat and without a single glance in my direction, not even a glare, he faded; turning into the shadows; melting into the night.

I focused back on the shattering scene in front of me, my father forgotten as I saw Allen – my Allen – laying in the snow, his anti-akuma weapon outstretched toward Mana.

"What–I didn't...my hand just..." He gasped, eyes full of shock. He watched in terror as Mana wilted away.

"No, Mana no! Don't do this! Run, Dad! RUN!" He screamed desperately.

"Allen...I...love you." Mana wheezed. "Please...Allen..._destroy me._" His voice was faltering, fading. Tears poured down Allen's face, leaking from only one of his eyes. The other one was a gory mess. But, out of the blue it flew open, revealing a star-shaped scar on his forehead and a target-like pattern in his eye.

_Oh my God._

A high pitched keening sound rang through the night like a bomb locking on target, and–

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" The sound of immense agony spilled from the akuma that was Allen's father as the boy's claw slashed through it.

Allen crumpled, curling into a little ball, sobbing. He held his clawed arm far away from his body and I watched as it slowly morphed back into his typical dark-skinned hand. Now he tucked his arm in, holding it to his bleeding eye. My heart felt like it had been ripped out of my chest. I would have deserved it.

I stepped lightly out into the snow; my footsteps made no sound. Allen was bawling now; he looked completely miserable.

_As if he doesn't have a reason you moron!_ A snide voice sneered in my head.

He _wouldn't _have a reason had I interfered when my instincts told me to. But no; I stopped because some annoying, sick, twisted part of me wanted to see how it would all play out; wanted to see how far it could go; wanted to see if Allen's' anti-akuma weapon would react.

Some part of me... wanted to see if the Musician would step up and take the plate.

I truly am a vile, loathsome creature. If Allen had died along with the 14th, I would have deserved that pain. I would have deserved to suffer for _eons, _completely alone.

"Kira?" I yanked myself out of my self-loathing reverie and looked down at my Allen. Truly, the boy deserved so much more.

"Kira." He said again, voice trembling.

"Allen. Sweetheart." I knelt down beside him, depression and grief rolled inside me, now with a splash of guilt mixed in. What right did I have to be sad? It wasn't my life that just fell to pieces. It wasn't my father that just died _again._

"Kira." He murmured. I laid a hand on his sticky, bloody cheek. "Allen, I am so...sorry."

That was the best I could do? That was it?

He looked up at me through his one good eye, a tear leaked out the corner. "I'm so happy." He whispered.

What! "A-Allen?" I stuttered, leaning forward.

"I'm happy." He stated again, appearing despondent.

"Why are you happy Allen." I whispered, tears threatening to fall from my eyes. I leaned forward closer to kiss his cheek.

"I'm happy," he breathed, "because Kira is here with me. I know that as long as Kira is here with me, life...won't...be...so...bad."

Unconsciousness overpowered my baby.

Now I was sobbing.

Allen was only out for a few minutes, but it was long enough for me to gather my thoughts and pull myself together. And when Allen woke up, realization hit him. Hard.

I stroked Allen's soft brown hair while he cried, he buried his face in the snow. Tears froze to his cheeks and he clutched the hem of my coat in despair.

"M-M-Mana!" He stuttered, sniffling.

"Shhh, Allen. Everything is going to be alright, sweetheart. Shhh." I soothed, pulling him onto my lap and hugging him tightly. He fisted his hands on the back of my jacket, twisting the fabric there and sniffled on my shoulder, his sobs retreating to a soft heartbroken whimper.

I felt so incredibly sorry for the little boy. His father was gone; turned into an akuma by _my _father all in one night. Poor child.

It took an hour for the little one to cry his fear and distress out, though I knew that this day would haunt Allen for the rest of his life. It would scar him forever. Speaking of scars, I glanced down at the long gash through his eye. It was swelling now and blood stained the cursed flesh around it. I gently ran my finger along the ragged cut, whispering ancient words as I did.

"On Gata Ava."

I chanted the healing spell over and over again, watching the skin over his eye lace itself shut. Lucky for me, Allen had drifted off into a deep sleep; the kind you fall into after some great emotional trauma; the kind that dislocates your brain from the rest of your body so you don't have to cope with the pain.

The kind you never ever want to wake up from...

Allen's eye was now somewhat healed, only a very strange scar remained. A thin pink line that started on his lower cheek made its way up the side of his face and ended in a pentagram.

The mark of an akuma; the mark of a curse.

Oh, no.

I brushed my hands off and slid Allen off my lap. He lay in the snow, looking sad and pathetic, and my heart lurched uneasily. The gentle, warm scent that used to radiate off of Allen was slightly marred. Now a slightly sharp acidic smell mixed in with the other notes, turning Allen Walkers' clean human scent into one of a cursed being.

The day just keeps getting better.

I yanked my coat off and laid it on top of him; he snored a little in his sleep. I would be quick; I would run down to the hotel and pack Allen's bags and we would leave. We would catch a train and get as far away from this dreadful city as we could. I jumped up, sprinting out of the cemetery.

I knew my father wouldn't be back now. He was too humiliated, and it was near midnight, so not too many people were wandering through cemeteries. I flew towards the hotel and was in Allen's room in a matter of twenty seconds. I through open his wardrobe, dragging all of the clothes out and stuffing them pell-mell into his trunk. I scraped all of his belongings off the top of his dresser and crammed them inside as well. I flew around the room at lightning speed, shoving random objects into the suitcase. I flipped his mattress over, sending the comforter and pillows flying.

A pillowcase full of money sat in the center. It was my savings over the past few years. I stowed it with Allen for safe keeping, seeing as how I'm not yet old enough to start a bank account without "parental consent".

I flung the cash into the trunk and slammed it closed, hitting the locks immediately. I was just about to jump back out the window when I stopped. I dropped the trunk out the window – thank goodness for the fresh, feathery snow – and skidded into Mana's old room. They had not yet cleared it out, so I snatched one of his old dress shirts out of the closet, tying it around my waist and making my way back to the cemetery. It was about twelve-fifteen when I got back, skipping lightly back towards Mana Walkers grave. Leaning against Mana's grave looking miserable again, was Allen.

And when I saw him, I gasped.

His soft, beautiful chestnut hair was now a brilliant gray-white color, like Allen had spontaneously aged sixty years while I was gone for fifteen minutes. I stepped forward cautiously, like he was going to bite me.

"Allen, are you all right?" I asked quietly. He looked up, surprised to see me there. I almost cried out in shock. The warm hazel eyes that I had adored were gone also. Now his once gorgeous eyes were a stormy gray color, like cement.

"I'm fine, I was asleep but I felt something strange happen and it woke me up. You weren't here." He said the last sentence like an accusation; he woke up and I wasn't there with him. Bad Kira.

I smiled, trying not to look shaken up by the sudden lack of melanin in his hair and eyes. He stepped towards me arms open wide for a hug and I drew him towards me slowly, watching the top of his head. His hair felt the same beneath my cheek and, minus the depressed tone, his eyes still held the same warmth. He was still my Allen, he just looked and smelled a little different. I embraced him tightly picking him up in my arms. His small body curled up to mine and he rested his cheek on the inside of my neck. It was quite comfortable. We stood like that for a long time, just embracing and swaying in the arctic breeze.

"Kira." He murmured.

"Yes Allen?" I whispered. He snuggled closer.

"What was that thing with Mana's voice? It- it wasn't Mana." He shuddered.

I rubbed his back soothingly. "It was a sad being, called an akuma. It wasn't Mana. Not really. Mana would never ever hurt you Allen. He loves you."

"It said I made it that way." He mumbled miserably.

"No, Allen, you did nothing wrong." Wanting your father back wasn't a sin.

"Kira, I-"

_SNAP!_

Allen and I looked around in alarm. Was that a footstep? My senses went on high alert, though Allen, completely unconcerned, kept talking.

"Kira, I want to go away. I don't want to stay here anymore, I want to- Oh! You already packed my trunk? Can we leave now-"

_Snap._

He stopped again, looking around in confusion. "Kira, was that-"

"Shhh." I whispered. I saw something moving by the gate of the cemetery. Not a figure really; a shadow?

A ghost? My father?

I focused in on the movement, my eyesight sharpening considerably. It was a shadow. Someone or something was making its way into the graveyard.

Allen whispered now, "Kira, what was that? I don't see anything. Is someone there?" He squinted at the entrance his now gray eyes searching hard for whatever made the noise.

I was following the shadow up the pathway; it walked quickly and quietly, whatever _it_ was, and it seemed to have a purpose. Now, Allen and I were pretty far towards the back, deep into the city of bones, so pardon me for going into battle mode when some thing was moving directly towards my Allen. I set Allen gently down on his feet and he looked up at me, confused.

"Is something there, Kira? I don't see it." His voice trembled, his face slipped back into lines of grief and terror. His expression was simple:

_Something bad is going to happen. _Again.

I patted his head. "Hold on a second sweetheart..." I trailed off, leaning a little to keep the moving shadow in sight; the moon was full tonight, so the lighting wasn't a problem.

Allen leaned back against Mana's grave, his adorable face tired and scared and sad. Poor child. Whatever was coming for us better be ready to face my wrath. I was just getting ready to take Allen away from all this weirdness when whatever the hell this thing is showed up. I balled my fists as the thing got closer, about forty feet away now, still not in plain view for me, and stopped.

"Deactivate." It murmured in a deep bass tone. I jumped a little when I saw a man appear out of nowhere.

The first thing I noticed was his size. Now, this man was _huge._ Not in the horizontal way, like my overly rotund father, but in the vertical way. This person was tall; way tall, and well built. The next thing I noticed was his coat.

Rose Cross. Exorcist. Oh joy.

I went off the defense; exorcists were no threat to me...or Allen apparently, seeing as how he holds Innocence within his body.

And then there was his hair. His hair was the part that seriously irked me. Bright red unkempt hair and a silly looking pirates hat was perched on top. Whoever the hell this person was, they oozed swagger and confidence. I could see the level of power surrounding him like an aura; the stronger your Innocence, the stronger your draw. My body reacted naturally, my hair writhed, my eyes glowed, and my fingers zinged with lightning.

"Allen Walker?" The big man rumbled looking around.

_Allen Walker._

I spun around. "Allen, I'm going to hide for a little bit, ok? Let the weird man speak all right? He tries anything funny and I zap him. Don't be afraid. I won't be far." I said this all in an intense whisper.

I wasn't sure if Allen caught it all but I loped away before the man could see me. I leaped into a dead oak tree and gained my balance just in time to watch the stranger approach Allen. He walked up to my Allen slowly, as if afraid to scare him off. Allen studied his approach with a somnolent expression. The man stopped a good five feet in front of Allen and knelt on one knee.

"Allen Walker?" He asked again, his deep voice rang through the still night. A nod was all he received as confirmation.

"Allen, I am General Marion Cross." He looked down at the boy. "You look exhausted, child."

_No kidding, you swine. Leave! _I thought venomously. This man just irritated me to no end, for whatever reason. General Marion Cross.

Blech.

Allen slumped against the grave marker, sliding all the way down to the snow. "I am tired. My dad just got turned into an akuma and killed again. By me." He whispered, staring off to the side sadly.

_No Allen! Not by you! By me! Blame me!_

I willed him to get up and walk towards me so I could take him far away to some place with lots of sun, grass, and children.

"Allen," The general started, "there is no freedom or the soul within an akuma. You are trapped within it for all eternity, and you become the Earl's toy." He stated.

Then something truly strange and infuriating happened. My Timcanpy, _my_ little friend, floated out of nowhere and landed on the man's ridiculous hat. In all the fuss and trauma about Allen, I hadn't spared a thought for the little golem. I hadn't noticed his absence. And now he just comes swooping in and cozies up to the General exorcist like its nothing.

_Little traitor. I gave you life! _

"Allen, there is no way to help an akuma other than destroying it." Marion Cross said softly. He was gazing at Allen with deep, smoldering maroon eyes. I hated him already.

"And to be born with an anti-akuma weapon. My, what a destiny you carry."

Allen looked up now, confused and upset, tears pooled in his now colorless eyes. "Anti...akuma?" He repeated slowly.

"Yes." Marion stated, "You too are someone that has been given a destiny by God." Tears ran down Allen's face. I coiled for a spring, ready to plow Mr. Big-shot Exorcist into the ground if need be.

"Allen, do you want to become an exorcist?"

_No!_

And now the fun really begins.

-**o**-

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. A new one's coming up in a week or so. If you have time to drop me a review, please do so! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own -man**

**I want to say how incredibly sorry I am for the long wait! Please, please forgive me for that, and I hope you all enjoy this latest chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

~o**O**o~

* * *

No. No. No. No! Allen cannot be an exorcist. At least that's what I told myself. Apparently, this General Cross man said he could; as his "apprentice."

Right.

I watched, silently seething in the snow, as Allen pulled himself up, squared his shoulders, and said with conviction, "Yes. I would."

Nooo!

General Cross grinned down at Allen. "Excellent."

I still wasn't moving; I was gripping the dead branch of that poor old oak tree so hard the petrified wood was turning to powder in my palm. I pulled myself back up into the tree, exasperated and looking for a better view. I crawled silently along the webbing branches, careful not to make one little peep. I was almost hovering over Allen and the General now.

"So, from now on you shall address me as 'Master' or 'General'. Understand?" He barked. Allen did not looked surprised at all by the sudden lack of kindness in the large man's voice.

"Yes, Master." His eyes gleamed with a new fierce light I had never seen in them before. For such a little child, his determination was strong.

He _will_ become an exorcist. He _will _avenge his he _will_ slay akuma.

I saw all of these declarations fly through his eyes, implant themselves in his mind and take root. And I knew that tonight was a night that he would never be able to forget till the day he dies. I also knew that the next few years of his life were going to be hell. This general may have a pretty face, but I could see the mischief and recklessness dance in those flame colored eyes of his.

Bowing my head, I thought sardonically, 'Good luck, Allen Walker.' and melted into the night air, drifting on the wind, away from the cemetery and my Allen. Leaving the general and him alone. I would check in tomorrow, see him, and beg him to leave the Order. But he wouldn't listen, not even to me. He was set and ready, determined and strong, a new person.

My heart ached because of it. I could have easily prevented all of this. Easily. I stopped and reformed on a hotel rooftop overlooking the city, sitting down and pouting, crossing my legs and arms and sinking to the shingled roof.

-o**O**o-

The next morning I was awake at dawn. Brushing my hair from my face, I sprang up, looking over the city. The first few weak rays of sunlight were breaking over the ancient city of Venice, reflecting softly off the ice and snow and washing the whole town in a gentle shade of pink.

Allen.

My first thought was of him of course: happy at first, then sad, then angry, then regretful, in that order.

I sighed, throwing myself off the roof. I wish life were normal; or, as normal as the daughter of a demonic lunatic's can be. Falling to the ground with a gentle _Thud!_ I let myself lay there sprawled in the snow staring at the sky. I allowed my mind to wander for a while, back a few reincarnations to a time when I was really and truly _happy…_

_I walked slowly towards the river, my long pale hair was loose and the simple, white dress I wore was puffing outwards daintily, like a bell held gently aloft. The wind was light and breezy, smelling of pine and fresh clean air. Autumn was drawing near, rinsing the air of the blistering heat and irritating insects. I was standing at the side of the river now, the crystal water trickled over the multi-colored rocks at the bottom. I was perched precariously on a large, slightly rounded stone, dangling my foot over the water. I was about to dip my toes in the water when a noise startled me. A branch snapped behind me sending me into high alert._

_I was about to lash out with lightning when a soft,_ _"Azrael?" received my attention. The voice was sweet so soft and gentle with a musical lilt, I felt a familiar tug in my chest at the sound of that voice._

His_ voice. The Musician. He stepped out from behind the tree; his dark hair was slightly disheveled and his warm amber eyes danced with amusement and happiness. A piece of parchment was clutched in his hand._

_"What is that?" I asked, holding out my hand to him._

_"A song." He answered simply. He loped gracefully up onto the rock, taking my arm and pulling me back down to sit. Now I was marginally more comfortable nestled into his arms. _

_"So, Azrael, darling, would you like to hear my song?" He murmured lyrically in my ear. I nodded slightly, twisting myself to rest my cheek against his chest._

_He cleared his throat and, with out even glancing at the paper he began to sing._

_"_Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita, Ikizuku hai no naka no honoo, hitotsu, futatsu to. Ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao. Daichi ni taruru ikusen no yume, yume..."

_My eyes brimmed with tears, welling up and spilling over as memories and emotions flooded my mind. It was our song._

_He was still singing, his beautiful clear voice carrying on the breeze. I sighed, listening to the sweet melody as he sang the chorus._

"…Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru, douka konoko ni ai wo. Tsunaida te ni kisu wo–"

_He held the last high note, letting it ring and fade in the night._

_"That was...beautiful. Thank you, Kyonin." He brushed a remaining tear from my cheek, leaning down to press his lips softly to mine._

_"Azrael." He murmured. "Azrael. Azrael. Azrael."_

"Azrael. Azrael!" I was cruelly withdrawn from my reminiscence by an irritating, debonair voice.

"What–" I looked up, the sun was plenty high now. It was at least ten o'clock by now and the street behind me was busy and full. Standing to my right, arms crossed, cocky smirk spread across his handsome face, was my brother of sorts.

Tyki Mikk

I stared up at the not-quite-adult boy in disbelief. "Not you," I groaned. He rolled his eyes and offered me his hand, "Good to see you too, Azrael. Do you have any idea how much trouble you've stirred up?" He looked at me in annoyance as I stood up swiftly, brushing snowflakes off my black dress.

"No more than usual, I would assume." I smiled sweetly at Tyki. He scowled.

"Well come on. We're having a meeting and you're invited...for whatever reason." He grumbled. I arched one brow at him.

"Oh Mr. Mikk, that look of thorough displeasure on your face is quite enjoyable." I turned quickly, marching past him, he whirled with me keeping pace easily. "I am not coming with you, Tyki." I sneered, walking faster.

He trotted alongside me, "Yes you are. You have to. As a Noah." He tugged my arm, pulling me off course.

"Excuse you! No I am not, you annoying twit! Let. Go!" He was pulling me along easily now, and had he not been attracting so much attention, I would have evaporated or fought him off, but people were staring at the yin and yang: an alluring dark-skinned dark haired boy dragging a stunning fair-haired, fair-skinned girl. I was about to implode in front of these poor civilians.

"Tyki, let me go!" I ground out, digging my feet into the slippery sidewalk. He marched on; dark curls falling into his attractive face.

"I apologize Azrael, but if you get away, I'll be the one in trouble." He said, pursing is lips in worry and conviction. I allowed myself to be yanked along for a short while; the Noah of Pleasure had always been special to me. Annoying; but special. He had raised me in my past life, keeping me safe from harm for a while. Of my family, he had always been the most confusing. Loving both the dark and light side of himself, feeling remorse and a sick kind of enjoyment when it came to murder. He both loved and hated whom he was, what made him whole. Like me.

So I allowed myself to be towed along, my feet dragging and scuffing in the dirty snow.

"So, since you insist on being rude and taking me by force, where may I ask are you escorting me?" I said this all very politely, in my most annoyingly sweet and non-offending tone. He glared back at me for a moment, amber eyes glinting in irritation. "I told you. A conference. Of the Noah." He bowed his head politely to a group of staring elder women. They tittered in delight; I smiled at them as we passed. They stopped giggling and stared. Of course.

"A conference. Oh yes! I do recall that now! So, where is it?" Still polite.

"London." Blunt. "Hm." We were edging through the thickening crowds of uptown Venice. A train station was coming up on the horizon and Tyki was quickening his pace in order to catch the next train to London. After flashing his passport and ticket to the director he shooed me into a first class carriage. As I sat down on the soft, red velvet seat I finally had time to spare a thought to my precious.

Allen.

Gracious, the poor child probably thinks I abandoned him. I slumped down sadly into my bench. Tyki glanced over at me, eyes curious.

"So, now that we're alone, would you kindly explain why you reek of Innocence and why the Lord Millennium looks ready to take someone's head off? Preferably answered in that order." He looked up expectantly. I sighed, sinking lower.

"My father and I got into a…um, spat. Again. And an unfortunate little exorcist got in the way." I said this so that Allen sounded like a random accident. A silly little exorcist that just wandered into a very boring, nonchalant argument my father and I had gotten into.

He looked at me blandly. "I'm sure." He rolled his eyes and grinned, dropping the subject. "So, how has this life style been treating you, Azrael? Find your precious love yet?" I growled at him. A low feral sound, like a trapped wild cat. He grinned wider, showing all of his perfect, sharp teeth.

"No. Let me be, Pleasure." I snarled. He chuckled, leaning forward in anticipation. "No, huh? Hm, I wonder if the traitor's ever going to be reborn? I mean, we no longer consider him worthy of the name Noah. So..." He trailed off, smirking. My eyes flickered my heat and anger, glowing a more vibrant red. Electricity hummed and cracked in the air.

"Well, if you are going to consider this on a technical base, allow me to join you. _Technically_, your kind no longer consider me worthy of the Noah name either, so I suppose I should just take my leave..." I began to get up from my seat.

Tyki's face blanched and he reached over to shove me roughly back into my seat. I fell lightly backwards, landing softer than he obviously intended. "No, no. You're correct. _We_ don't consider you worthy. But, for whatever reason, your father does."

He sat up straight, lacing his fingers together and looking at me coolly and clearly. Calculating. I laughed lightly.

"Yes. It's the strong father-daughter relationship we have. It's infallible." I laughed louder and Tyki cracked a knowing reluctant smile.

"Yes I'm sure that's it."

We laughed together for a few seconds. Then it was an extremely awkward silence. Apparently Tyki could only handle so much of said awkward silence. After about five minutes of sitting quietly, he stood muttering something about being hungry and walked out, leaving me alone with my thoughts. I watched silently as we passed pastures of grazing cows and small rural houses. I didn't know where Allen was, or what he was doing, or whom he was with. I knew he was technically with 'The General' but who exactly was this general person?

Annoyed, I stood up, the thought of Allen alone with that person made me angry. I decided it was time for a tour. If Tyki was going to kidnap me I might as well learn my surroundings. I moved to the door, my hand outstretched for the handle, but just as I was about to grip I felt a peculiar zing of electricity tingle through my fingers. Odd. I knew this feeling... I threw the door open and it hit me like a tsunami.

Exorcist. On the train. And of course it couldn't be just any exorcist; it was _the_exorcist. General Cross and Allen Walker were on this train.

Lord, save me.

I shot out of my compartment like an arrow from a bow. I was so intent on finding Allen that every other thought had been driven out of my mind...until I almost ran Tyki Mikk over. He spun around with lightning reflexes, knocking me sideways a split second before I plowed him into the red and gold-checkered carpet. I twisted quickly to avoid smearing my face against the stucco wall.

"Going somewhere, Azrael?" He asked, watching me curiously as I attempted to right myself.

I looked up balefully, "Just burning energy." I said flatly.

He looked at me with a winged brow. "You smell them too, huh? The exorcists?" He inspected my expression, looking for any flit of emotion or recognition.

"Yes, but lets leave them be. I'm not in the mood Tyki." He looked at me incredulously.

"You've got to be joking. Lets dispose of them now!" He hissed.

My stomach did a little flip at the thought of letting Tyki "dispose" of my Allen. My face hardened. "Let me go see who they are before I make a decision."

I'd made a decision all right, and there was no way in heaven or hell I was letting Tyki within a teasing distance of Allen Walker...or the General I suppose. Tyki was glaring suspiciously at me, I scowled at him and paced away, heading towards the scent of exorcist.

It wasn't that far a walk on the train but I ran anyways, flying down the hallways and past passengers at the speed of light. Pinpointing Allen's direct location in my mind as I went, I came to two conclusions: one, Tyki was bloodthirsty for exorcist; two, Allen was officially in that category, and therefore a target. A very weak, helplessly young target. I came to a halting stop in front of the tiny compartment Allen was in, and taking a deep breath, I peeked in the window.

Curled on the left seat under a thick wool blanket was Allen Walker, fast asleep. Thank goodness he was alone too, I gently pulled open the door, slipping inside as silent as smoke. I didn't think it would difficult for me to situate myself opposite of him without waking him; the boy sleeps like death normally, but as soon as I made the smallest rustling noise he bolted up, eyes wide. I stopped breathing, moving, and blinking at the exact same moment. He looked around in terror, not realizing his surroundings for a moment, than he spied me sitting to the side of him. He just stared at me, still as a statue for a moment before hurling himself at top speed out of the seat and blanket and into my lap with a cry of happiness.

"Kira!" He yelped, wrapping his arms tightly around my neck and, had I not been nearly indestructible and him 5 years old, squeezing the daylights out of me. "Kira! Kira! Where have you been? I was scared you were hurt or mad or sad or hurt!" He rushed, tearing up.

I chuckled softly, brushing back his soft white hair. "No, no Allen, I just got sidetracked. I'm so sorry I frightened you." He looked up at me with his misty dark eyes.

"Sidetracked?" He asked, snuggling into my arms.

I really didn't want to explain my situation to him right now...

"Don't worry about it Allen, love. How are you? Is the general man kind?" I knew the possibilities of that were low but I asked anyway. Allen's expression darkened considerably.

"Yeah, he's fine." He looked down at my hands miserably.

"What did he do?" I demanded. He glanced up.

"Well he didn't _do_ anything He's just not very nice." He muttered.

I was about to voice my opinion on how I wouldn't let the man harm Allen in any way when, without warning, a horrible creaking noise caught our attentions, and the compartment door slid open.

-**o**-


End file.
